There is known a remote control device for remotely controlling electronic equipment. For instance, there is known a remote control device for instructing a toilet device to jet water for toilet flushing and sanitary washing. For instance, Patent Document 1 proposes such a remote control device including a power generator for generating power in response to a push operation of an operation button. The electric power generated by the power generator is used to communicate with a toilet device.
The remote control device including a power generator does not need wiring of signal lines with the toilet device and wiring of power supply. This facilitates installation. Furthermore, there is also no need to exchange batteries. Thus, ease of maintenance can also be improved relative to a battery-powered remote control device. For instance, toilet devices in public facilities are installed in a large number and used frequently. Maintenance such as battery exchange for such toilet devices costs the administrator much time and effort. Thus, the remote control device including a power generator is promising for application to toilet devices in public facilities.
However, the problem of the remote control device of Patent Document 1 is that a sufficient amount of power generation cannot be obtained in the case of a small operation amount of the push operation of the operation button. When a sufficient amount of power generation cannot be obtained, the transmission section cannot be driven. Then, the toilet device cannot be remotely controlled. Accordingly, the remote control device including a power generator is desired to cause the user to operate the operation button appropriately.